Love is like Roses
by MeridellKnight
Summary: Love is like Roses, ever blooming, ever shining, ever withering, ever dying. Jeran meets a Wocky named Crystal Rose, of whom life has it in for her. Can she get over her weaknesses and have enough strength just to... fall in love? Completed & Sequel up.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, Jeran, Danner, ect. As much as I want to, I don't. I am not Adam or Donna, just another addicted player. (However, Crystal and Potatoes are my original characters.)

The breeze was blowing softly through the trees. The sun was setting in a splendid sunset over Meridell. A few young Ixi's ran and played in a peaceful meadow. Nearby, a soft forest was emitting sounds of Pteri's cooing, trying to calm their younger siblings. Amid the peaceful, serene setting, a young wocky trudged down a dirt road next to the forest, looking helplessly about.

"Well, Potatoes, I guess we're officially lost," Crystal said, and plopped down on a nearby tree stump. "I guess luck just wasn't on my side this time. I knew I should have bought that map from that Poogle merchant!" she said, mentally kicking herself.

"Meep, luck is never on your side! Meep!" a Faerie Meepit squealed as he waddled toward the woods.

"Potatoes, shut up! You know as well as I do that if I don't get this job, we're both going to go starving. And if I don't even find the stupid castle, how am I ever going to attend my interview?"

"Meep, whatever, I must go and plan the downfall of... uh, Doctor Sloth! meep!" the Meepit squealed and dissappeared into the woods.

"Yeah, you go, you stupid Meepit! I don't need you anyways! I can get on fine with-"

She stopped suddenly at a loud crash coming from the woods. She paused. It must only be a figment of my imagination, she thought. Hunger makes Neopets do weird things, but hearing things?

"Potatoes! Oh, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" she sighed as she headed for the forest. "Lemme guess, he's getting cooked by Edna, the Brain Tree sent him out on one of his freak quests..." she muttered as the brushed away thorns and bushes to get to a small clearing. But what met her eyes was not her Meepit.

"Soldiers, forward!" a mighty, yet somewhat loyal and comforting voice rang out through the forest. Crystal whirled around. To her great dismay, she saw knights charging toward her. But, it was somewhat comforting that she only saw three soldiers charging toward it. Wait... what was it? She looked toward the sky, and saw the most terrifying Darigan lupe staring down at her with cold, dark eyes.

"Eiiiiieeeee!" she screamed, and ran toward the edge of the clearing. She had barely reached when she was knocked down by a knight, that is, knocked down and knocked out.

-

"Crystal? Crystal? Hey, guys, I think she's coming to."

Crystal opened her weary eyes and looked around. She could see a Lupe, a Gelert, and another Wocky. There was something familiar about that wocky, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it...

"DANNER?" she jumped up and embraced the blue Wocky. "Oh, it's been such a long time since I've seen you, I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, Crystal. I'm glad you came to Meridell. But, why were you such a far aways from the castle? You could have gotten hurt, like Turmaculus or Kass or..."

But Crystal wasn't paying any attention. She was looking at a strong, agile - and quite handsome - blue Lupe who was gazing off into the direction of the tower. By the look of his armor and his badges, she could tell that he was quite a leader... none other that Jeran. She noticed he had a compassionate look in his eyes, and had an air of loyalty. He turned towards Danner, who was now becoming frantical. His head turned toward Crystal's. Their eyes met. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. He just smiled knowingly.

"Crystal, have you heard a word I've said?" Danner was almost yelling now.

"Oh, what? Um, of course I have. By the way, where's Potatoes?"

No one heard her, it seemed. Danner went on ranting about how dangerous it was, she didn't dare to look at Jeran, and the Gelert just idled about.

"It's getting late. We'd better start back to the village. Crystal, you'll be staying with my sister, Lisha tonight. Danner, Mikud, come along," Jeran said with a hint of worry in his voice. Then, he mumbled under his breath, "I just hope the village will be safe," and the statement went unnoticed by everyone but Crystal.

Something was wrong. Something terrible.

-

Sharon: So how was the first chapter?

Potatoes: Okay, but where the heck am I?

Sharon: You'll find out.

Potatoes: I WANT POTATOES! I WANT POTATOES!

Sharon: Um, see you until next chapter? (If I survive Potatoes's attack 0.o)


	2. SelfConscious Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Yes, I own a Lupe, Gelert, Wocky, and 7 or 8 plushies, but I don't own the company. If I did, I'd be rich! D

-

"GET OUT!"

Crystal dodged the books, quill pens, and bottles of ink as she raced out of the house at top speed. She ducked as a wooden shoyru blocking shield was hurled at her head. _Wow, for a geek with glasses and a fan of checkers, she has good aim_, the Wocky thought to herself, as she narrowly escaped being hit by a piece of sausage omelette.

"GET OUT, YOU STUPID WOCKY!"

Crystal jumped as a cheery blossom vase hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. She clutched her backpack as she ran, trying not to let a special item slip out of it. The Wocky moaned to herself as she dodged behind a corner in the road, panting. She was startled half out of her wits when her brother Danner appeared right in front of her, with a confused and dismayed expression on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay in the house!" he said, looking extremely worried. "That Darigan Lupe might still be around here, and a thief or escaped convict might be lurking in a corner, waiting to rob you and beat you to a bloody pulp!" he gasped at the words that just came out of his mouth, as if the very thought of his dear little sister being beaten to a bloody pulp disturbed his mind. Crystal just stood there, with a nonchalant expression on her face, which really didn't help him at all. "By the way, why aren't you with Lisha?" he asked as though he hadn't just been talking about it for the last couple minutes.

"She kicked me out."

"Lisha? Why?"

"I asked her if she could give something to Jeran for me."

"And...?"

Crystal blushed and lowered her head.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me. Lisha got told you no, then you begged her and begged her and begged her until..."

"I called her a witch."

"After all she's done for you! Inviting you into her home, giving you-"

"She didn't invite me. You and Jeran did."

"You're missing the point. But, I guess you could come with me and I'll find you a place in the NeoLodge." he sighed and walked down the road, motioning for her to follow.

Crystal paused for a moment, then followed. She held her paws in the pockets of her blue jeans, and hung her head.

-

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Crystal," Danner said, a bit worried, as he closed the door. Immediately he opened it. "Oh, and do me a favor. Don't go out of this room before I come get you, okay?"

"Well... okay."

"Thanks. Good night, sis." He closed the door and walked down the hallway, muttering something about the Spyder Grundo.

Crystal plopped down on her bed, tears threatening to come rolling down those furry, soft gold cheeks. She blinked back the tears that she could not help but produce. _I wish I hadn't been so compulsive! Why couldn't I have thought before I got mad at her? Why couldn't I have... ugh_, she thought to herself. _I never was any good at controlling my temper. Once she tells Jeran, he'll never..._ she brushed away a tear furiously. _Oh, why couldn't I have just gave it to Danner? I know he would have given it to Jeran! Why, of all people, his sister?_ _She's much smarter than me, more experienced to me, and closer to his heart. Why, if I hadn't blushed when he looked at me, he wouldn't even suspect it!_ The Wocky frowned, knowing this was not true. She continued to brush away the tears that dampened her pillow, until she finally drifted to sleep.

-

**I know this was a short chapter, but please keep in mind that I don't want to cram too many settings into one chapter, hence the shortness. I promise, I'll make the chapters longer!**


	3. In The Library

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any character in this story except Crystal and Potatoes. The rest belong to ADAM POWELL and are (c) Neopets, Inc.**

_The sun was setting in the distance. The battlefiend was strewn with corpses of fallen soldiers. A sinister figure with a resemblance to a Lupe stood on top of a sacrificed figure, howling with delight. As he stood there, bathing in his triumph, the soldier twitched his paw, possibly trying to make an attempt to get up. His captor's shade of glory dispelled as his anger was unleashed on the poor knight. The villain thrust his sword into the heart of the knight, ending his pain. Crystal peered down at the figure from a few yards away, trying to make out the bloody comrade. Her eyes grew wide in fright. His scar on his forehead... No.. it couldn't be..._

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Crystal shot up in bed, her forehead in a cold sweat. Was it true? No, thank goodness, it was only a dream...

"Are you okay?" asked Danner, who was sitting on her bed. "What's the matter? Are you sick?" He felt her paw, then her forehead. "Oh, dear. You must have caught something. I hope you haven't been-"

"I'm fine, Danner. I just... had a bad dream.. that's it."

"That's it! From now on, you're staying with me at MY cottage! Why didn't you stay with me in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Because you never asked me." Upon hearing this, Danner turned red. He opened his mouth as if to retort, then bit his tongue. "Anyways, I was talking to Jeran about Lisha, and, well... I know you like him, and-"

"I don't like him like that! Honestly, Danner! Look, it's been a long time since we've been apart, and I've changed. I'm not the little kid you thought I was a couple years ago. No, I'm a different person. I have grown from a foolish little child into a responsible adult. I don't do this silly little 'puppyblew love' as I used to as a child."

"Oh, so I suppose you know about the Buzzers and the WeeWoos..." Danner grinned, and laughed heartily at his own joke. Crystal, who did not find it half as funny as he did, rolled her eyes. Seeing that his little sister was not thrilled, he changed the subject. "Well, Chris, I have to go attend to some matters at the castle. Would you mind coming with me? I'm still not convinced that it's safe for you to stay here alone."

-------

Figuring she had nothing to lose, Crystal had decided to go along with her brother. After some coaxing and I-promise-I-will-not-go-anywheres, he finally left her alone in the Royal Library. As soon as Danner left, she slumped down in a chair, pondering her dream. The conqueror beared a strange resemblance to something she had seen earlier... but she just couldn't put her paw on it. She was positive that the Lupe Knight who had been killed was none other than Sir Jeran Borodere, but she refused to swallow this. But, praise Fyora, it was only a dream...

Crystal's thoughts were interrupted by a creaking of the library door. Footsteps softly thudded here and there, coming closer to the desk where she sat at. She didn't look up; she was not about to be disturbed in her train of thought.

THUD.

The Wocky jumped up and glanced around. She raced to the other side of the library, where she saw a helpless figure covered in a pile of books. It was none other than Lisha. Crystal didn't waste time in meditating on her fate, just plunged in and helped the aisha out of the stack of books and helped putting them back on their shelves. Lisha paused for a moment, then started working.

"Lisha?" asked Crystal, as she organized a column on biographies. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk the other night. I wasn't thinking straight, and I;m really sorry for calling you a witch, and-"

"Oh. Yeah. That's okay," Lisha muttered as she put the last book in it's proper place. "And thanks for helping me."

"So, are you still mad at me? I'd understand if you were, because I'm just so rude sometimes..."

Lisha laughed. "Of course I'm not mad at you! I can tell that you're really sorry. And don't mind about your calling me a witch. Everyone gets mad sometimes."

"Yeah, but that didn't give me any right to yell at you and call you those terrible names!"

"Oh, forget it. It's all over with." The Aisha extended her paw. "Friends?"

"Friends." The frown on Crystal's face turned into a grin. "So, what were you looking for?"

"I needed a specific spell book for Kayla. She asked me to get it since she was in the middle of something important. Oh, and by the way, what did you want me to give my brother? You never told me."

"Oh... uh, never mind. It wasn't anything important. Nothing you should be concerned about," Crystal lied, blushing.

"Well, if it concerns my brother, it concerns me. So tell me. If you don't want me to give it to him, that's okay. Just tell me. I'm dying to know." Lisha grinned, her girlish heritage getting the best of her.

"I really don't want to say."

"That's all right. You don't have to tell me," she said with a sudden change of heart. "That is, if it's _personal,_" Lisha said with an all-knowing smile. "I believe I know what you mean." She stood up and pulled out a book from one of the adajacent shelves. "Here," she said, placing it in Crystal's hand. "You might find this interesting." And with that, she left the library.

Crystal stared after her, then looked at the book in her hand. "_Jeran, My Hero_," she whispered. "No, she couldn't have figured it out," she mused. She opened it to page one and began reading.

-------

A few hours later, the Wocky was still totally engrossed in reading. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Oh, dear! Lisha forgot to pick up the book for Kayla!" She frowned. "I haven't any idea where the laboratory is, but if I ask around, I may be able to find her." She stood up, as to leave, then turned back to the area where Lisha had picked up the books. "Well, if I'm reading a Jeran book, I might as well pick up a few more."

Only minutes later, with about seven books under her arm, the Wocky walked out of the library, searching for the laboratory. After about fifteen minutes of no luck, she asked a Draik guard, "Excuse me, do you know where Kayla's laboratory is? I have a book for her."

"Yes, ma'am. Down this hall, turn left, and it will be the third door on your right."

"Thank you," she said, then sped off toward Kayla's lab. "I'd better hurry," she said to herself, "Danner's going to be expecting me back at the library. I'd better go quickly."

Well... too quickly.

As soon as she turned she corner, she went WHAM! into a knight. She fell to the floor, and her books went flying everywhere. "Oh, no," sighed Crystal as she picked up her books. The kind knight bent down to help her pick up the books.

"_Jeran, My Hero_." A fine book, if I do say so myself. Crystal looked up into the eyes of Jeran. "Apparently, someone likes Jeran!" He laughed. She blushed as he handed her the books.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I should watch where I'm going, and slow down." Jeran extended his paw and helped Crystal up.

"It's Crystal, right? Danner's little sister?"

"Rose Crystal. Crystal is my middle name, and that's what everyone calls me." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Rose. I like that name. Do you mind me calling you that?"

"No, I don't mind at all," she said, her face so red she looked like a Crabula.

"All right then. Bye, Rose!" He smiled warmly and continued down the hall.

Rose walked slowly into Kayla's alchemy laboratory. Lisha was no where to be seen. "Here," she said, handing the book to Kayla, "Lisha wanted to give this to you, but I guess she forgot."

"Ah! Yes. Thank you very much." Kayla set the book down, but did not open it. "So," she said with an impish smile, "How's your social life going?"

Crystal sighed. "I didn't know it was that obvious," she confessed.

"Don't worry, Crystal. Lisha told me all about you, and I don't blame you for liking him. And, Jeran's not about to figure that out soon. "

"I don't know. I just feel like a little kid, with silly schoolgirl crushes. I don't know what to think."

"Don't worry. Everyone has them." Kayla smiled. "Oh, and your brother told me to tell you that-"

"Oh, Danner!" Crystal exclaimed. "I'm supposed to meet him! I had better go. Bye!"

"Bye, Crystal. Nice meeting you," Kayla managed to say right before her Wocky friend sped off.


	4. Like Brother, Like Sister

**Disclimer: Neopets and all characters (except Crystal) are copyright Viacom, Inc. **

"Where HAVE you been?" Danner fumed. Crystal could almost see the smoke billowing out of his ears. "I let you wander around the castle for just a few hours, and you-"

"Dan! I'm fine, I swear. Gosh, remember that I'm fifteen now..."

"It doesn't matter! There's a war going on, and you just roam wherever you please. I know this is the castle and everything, but I can't just let you go wandering around like this." Seeing the look of dismay on his sister's face, he lowered his voice and added, "Chris, I'm sorry. It's just that... well, ever since Mom and Dad died, I promised I would..." His sister was on the verge on tears. He attempted to smile, but it twisted into a look of displeasure. "Come here." He embraced the now tear stained face. "I... I just don't want to lose you..." Tears were now falling down his face, splattering onto the stone floor.

Chris broke away from him, and looked up into his hazel eyes. "Danner, you're the best." He broke into a grin that looked oddly proportioned with his eyes, who were still flowing.

"Come on. Let's go home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But... but... why?"

It was only a few hours later. The sweet reunion seemed so distant. Chris was sitting on Danner's bed as her brother was pacing on the other side of the room.

"It's not so bad... I _am_ a knight after all..."

"But how long will you be gone?"

Danner stopped pacing, and turned towards his sister with a solemn face. "I don't know. This is war. Kass's heir-" He stopped suddenly, muttering. "Hiasurn. He has returned to take over Darigan's kingdom and avenge his father."

"What kind of name is Hiasurn?" She mumbled indistinctly, so that no one but herself heard. "Okay, two things... One, Kass wasn't married... well, wait... er, never mind." Danner was almost laughing, she could see it in the expression on his face. Ignoring him, she turned her head. "Darigan didn't kill Kass. Those Faerie creeps did."

"But he doesn't know that. He still wants the Citadel, and he'll stop at nothing to get it." He paused, then continued slowly, "You know... we saw him in the forest... luckily he didn't think you were of much importance... The village has been under attack. Not the full out, airborne army attacks, but single murders. Hiasurn... I mean, He has been getting his loyal companions to do his dirty work for him."

Chris grinned. "_He?"_

"Yes, _him."_

"You mean, _the HE?"_

"YES, HIM."

Chris feigned a gasp. "OHMYGOD! Lord Voldemort has invaded Meridell! What shall we ever do?"

"Chris, this is SERIOUS!" Danner chided, though laughing to himself.

"Oh, so it's _Sirius Black_ who's invading-"

"CHRIS!" Danner was actually laughing out loud. "Okay, okay, we've had our fun. But honestly, I want you to be careful. Stay in the castle. Don't leave until it's over. Understand?"

"Yes, _sir."_

Danner left the room. Chris frowned. _What about my dream? It was so clear, that one of the greatest, if not the greatest, knights would be killed in battle by Hiasurn himself. And only I know. But I could never tell anyone, they wouldn't believe me and they would think that I'm only doing it for attention. _She paused. _What if I am doing this for attention? Is this just getting out of control, my longing for him to love me back? _She threw a pillow at the ground. _No, stupid, he would never like you, for a few reasons. One, you're just a stupid teenager, as he's probably in his late twenties, early thirties. Two, he hardly knows you. Sure, he saved your ass, and you bumped into him in the corridor, but you're not exactly friends are you? Three, he has other things to worry about than his love life. He's the highest ranking officer in Skarl's army. Four, look at yourself. You're a fifteen year old Wocky, pathetic enough to beg at Skarl's feet for a job, which by the way, you haven't got. _(She kicked the wall, remembering the note she got this morning, being denied a job as an alchemist because she was underage.) _ He's the greatest knight in the world. _

Chris sighed miserably, fingering the locket that hung losely on her neck. Opening it, she saw the familiar picture of her Mom, Dad, brother and herself. Her dad, a Brown Wocky, had her arms around her mom, the color white. Danner and her were standing in front of their parents. Chris was in Danner's arms. She slipped it back inside her shirt, sighing. Danner had been her only friend, besides Potatoes (of whom was still missing in action). She couldn't betray her brother. Jeran was his friend, and she knew he would go to great extents just to save them.

She rose to her feet, and leaned over to get her pillow. It was smudged with dirt on the side that had been laying on the floor. Cleanliness wasn't an apparent factor of Danner's room. He was leaving tonight, too soon for her. What if she never saw him again?

A vivid image flashed through her mind. Danner... Hiasurn... A flash of a sword... Blood...

She clenched her fists.

She knew what she had to do.


	5. The Battlefield

**Disclaimer: For the eighteenth time, I don't Neopets, Inc.**

The moon shone through the dark night, reflecting on Crystal's pack. Slowly, she lept nimbly out of her window and onto the soft dirt. Her eyes flashed as she sped out into the dark night.

The sounds of war were not difficult to follow, leading her into a grove cleft in the middle of the woods. The situation was perplexing: only a few soldiers were advancing on a pack of, what Chris concluded, Hiasurn's troops. The Meridell knights were only slightly outnumbered by the forces. Apparently, the troops had split up, each one setting on a wild goose chase. Chris scowled. A team of spies were more suitable for the job...

She moved behind a tree to avoid being seen. Peering closer, she took in a better glimpse of the scene.

A Darigan Lupe, (Hiasurn, she presumed, remembering his scowling, sinister face) a Darigan Bori, and a about fourty or fifty other Darigan pets had all, suddenly, charged headfirst into battle, swords drawn and shields ready. She glanced over on the other side, noticing the Meridell troops. The troops were taken aback, but quickly plunged headlong into battle. She left the refuge of her hiding place, and cringed lower, trying to get a better look at the troops.

Her heart sank.

There, at the front of the battle, was Jeran with Danner raging by his side.

She whipped back behind the tree, her heart thumping quickly. What was she to do? Glancing back, she noticed the troops on both sides were falling fast. Whatever she did, she had to do it quickly. She picked up a stone and hurled it at the back of the Bori's head as he was advancing on Jeran. Befuddled, he looked back, and raced towards her hiding spot.

_You IDIOT, _Chris thought to herself as she dodged branches as she fled into the woods. She hadn't thought this far...

Undergrowth tore at her clothes, ripping cuts where she had no protection. The Wocky ignored the pain and dodged into a rotted old tree stump. _God, please don't let him find me here..._

It seemed like hours to her. She was far too petrified to move, but too worried to stay where she was. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back.

_They need you there. _

"No, I'll only get captured."

_They need you there._

"I can't do anything to help..."

_Danner promised to protect you..._

"But I'll only be putting myself in more danger!"

_What would Jeran do?_

The thoughts in her head fought violently with one another, until she stood up, her eyes flashing.

"I don't care what happens to me," She said tearfully, "But I've got to help." She lept from the stump, with utmost good intentions, but was seized by a hand from above. Looking up, she saw the sinister grin of her attacker, the Bori.

"Well, well. Master will be delighted to see this young urchin. He's getting bored of his other toys..."

"What have you done to Danner!"

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself, won't you, kid?" He held her by the scruff of her neck and flew quickly to the grove. Chris stared ahead. _Dammit all..._ Her jaw dropped. Alighting on the field, her feet were walking on blood. The corpse strewn field was unrecogniseable. Her eyes darted about for sign of her brother, but she was thrown to her knees by her attacker. She glared angrily at him.

"Where are-" Her eyes widened in shock.

There, ten feet away from her, was Hiasurn, bent over a bloody body. The blue fur was barely made out, it was covered in dirt and blood. The victim, still struggling, was trying to get a grip on his sword. The Darigan creature just laughed, and kicked it out of his reach. Then, eyeing the knight face to face, Hiasurn drew his sword. His eyes gleamed with pleasure as me mumbled these words... "Die, Mutt."

"NOOO!" Chris let out an ear shattering scream. She got to her feet, but her actions were stopped by a sickinging _WHOOSH_ sound, and a stabbing pain in her right shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, trying to dislodge the arrow, when another _WHOOSH _sent an arrow right through her stomach. Ignoring the pain, she attempted to crawl to Jeran, but each movement she made brought more pain. She clenched her teeth; she would not cry. _No, I'm not going to let them win..._

"Aw, the little Wocky wants her boyfriend? Well, we'll wait until she gets to his side so they can sail off into the sunset together." Sneered the Bori. Deafening herself, she continued her struggle, but she could not go any further. Panting, she fell into a heap on the ground, unable to move further. Jeran extended his paw to hers, and she weakly took it.

"Jeran?"

"Chris, don't..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

Hiasurn sneered. "Now, I hate to break up your little reunion, but I'm going to finish what I've started." Chris braced herself for what was coming. The voices in her head began to chide again...

_Idiot..._

_You knew you could never do it..._

_You just wanted to make a scene..._

_All because of this silly schoolgirl crush..._

_What did you honestly expect you could gain by coming on the battlefield?..._

_It's all over..._

"Jeran...? I love you-"

A flash of metal sliced the air. Her hand fell limp in Jeran's paw. Hiasurn sneered and turned to Jeran, displaying the blood-dripping sword in his face. Jeran glared at him.

"I will _not_ let you win this battle!" He struggled to get to his feet, leaning heavily on the Sunblade. Hiasurn chuckled.

"Oh, I don't mind, it will be fun if you can fight back..."

"DIE, SCUM!" A great blow landed on Hiasurn's shoulder. Whirling around to face his attacker, another blow landed on his right thigh. Behind him, a triumphant smile flashed across Mikud's face. The Gelert drew his sword for a final attack, but the Lupe grinned and alighted on his feet, quickly moving into the woods, and skillfully dodging the arrows aimed at his neck. His echoing words barely reached their ears.

"I WILL RETURN!"

"That's what they always say," grimaced Mikud as he helped Jeran right himself. "Sir, what happened? Re-enforcements are all throughout that wood, so I doubt he can get away..." His words died away...

Jeran forced a smile, then passed out.


	6. More Than Just a Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Neopets.**

"Jeran! You're awake!"

The Lupe blinked. Slowly he began to take in his surroundings. He was in Skarl's hospital wing, among his friend Danner and his sister Lisha. Jeran tried to sit up, but Danner gently pushed him back down.

"You're still to stay in bed, sir. Doctor's orders." He forced a smile.

"I'm not a pup, Danner. I can move about as I please." Wincing, he slowly but surely righted himself. He turned to face his companions. "What happened to Hiasurn?"

Mikud shrugged. "We honestly don't know. No trace of him since the battle."

"But... what about... Rose?"

He knew he said something wrong. At her name, tears came to Danner's eyes and Lisha looked away. After a brief pause, Danner shook his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help her, Danner-"

"It's not your fault," he whispered, as he stood up and headed for the exit. "By the way," he paused at the door, "she wanted me to give you that." He motioned towards a piece of parchment laying on a table. Lisha paused, and looked at Jeran with pity written across her face.

"I'm glad you're all right. I was really worried." She gave his hand a squeeze. Jeran smiled at her. The Aisha leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then left the room.

- - - - -

The evening was peaceful and serene. Birds flittered about and called to their young, just, Jeran remembered, as the night he met Rose. Parchment in hand, he walked towards a tree stump that lay on a hill overlooking Meridell Castle. Trees adorned the scene, painfully reminding him of the incident that occurred two nights ago.

He took the parchment from his pocket. It was wrinkled and smelled faintly of roses. Opening it, his eyes fell to the message inside.

_Dear Jeran,_

_This is Danner's sister Crystal. Thanks for saving me the other day. I owe you one. _(Jeran grinned. In that case, many people owed him duties.) _I'm only fifteen, but I'm applying for a job as an an alchemist here. I was wondering if we could get to know each other better. I've already met your sister, but I was a real idiot to her. I'm really sorry for that._

Then, in a different ink color, was an added message:

_I talked to your sister. She's really nice. I don't know how to tell you this, but I've been seeing you in my dreams. It's always in a battlefield where Hiesurn (is that how you spell it, or should I just say You-Know-Who?) is getting ready to kill you. I didn't know how to tell you this face to face, so I guess I'll put it this way. I didn't know what else to do. I don't know whether this dream is real or not, but I just thought I'd warn you. You may think I'm crazy, but it's better safe than sorry. _

_I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you._

_Crystal Rose_

Jeran stared straight ahead, motionless. This was the reason she was on the battlefield that say. She hadn't seen him since, so she was going to try to stop Hiasurn herself. It was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been trying to save his neck that day.

A silly schoolgirl crush? No, it couldn't be... she had risked her life for his. That couldn't be undermined as 'puppyblew love'.

He stood up, still clutching the parchment. Jeran headed towards the Meridell cemetery, which was only a few yards from his spot. He had something important to do. His eyes lighted upon her freshly dug grave. There was nothing on her tombstone, but a few scattered roses lay at the foot of the stone. He knelt down, memories of the Wocky still fresh in his mind. And this he etched on her tomb:

_Crystal Rose_

_Died for a cause_

_That never returned her affections_

_Here she lies_

_Without a memory of her love_

_Broken inside_

_Falling apart_

_He saw regret in his actions_

_Dying without regret_

_Never will she be_

_Only a shadow of the past_

**The End**


End file.
